Charm's and Masked Mysteries
by ParamoreXO
Summary: - Darkstar, Charmcaster - For KandiLips' DARKCASTER CONTEST!
1. Chapter 1

**Charm's and Masked Mysteries**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**A/N: Okay! So, ever since KandiLips brought light to this neglected pairing, I decided to enter in the contest for DARKCASTER! Wish me luck, coz I honestly don't know what road this is going to go down…**

**Revenge. The impure, sinfully filthy process of the plan was ablaze in his jade orbs of fury. **Sabotage, deceit, lies…that was just a start to the marathon of a plot. Behind that deathly cold stone mask, the willowy man smirked, cracked lips lacking any sign of human coloring.

…But he wasn't human. Not even close. Some called him a mutant while others preferred a deranged, once sparkling alien. As for the silver haired witch in front of him…

"Monster!"

The villain who had branded the increasingly feared name "Darkstar" upon himself felt the corners of his seemingly dead lips stretch to their dried limits. He hadn't smiled like this in a long time. "Now, you little—"

"You're a monster, Darkstar." Shifting with well practiced stealth, Charmcaster seemed to flow like a spilled, fatally dangerous poison as she sidled up closer to the man covered in pitch black spandex. Her charcoal painted lips seemed to blend in with the thick night air surrounding the outcasts as a devious grin spread across the luscious folds. Sometimes, it was a miracle to witness a smile on that witch. But a sinister smirk? It was almost casual. Pricking the villain's modestly defined chest that puffed out from the layering of spandex with her lingering fingers, she teased a trail down each rise and fall that met her touch. "I like that."

Gazing down on the sorceress through the hollowed slits of his mask, he was thankful he had the stone to shield his expression. The same feelings coursed through his energy drained being that he had felt that one unfortunate night he had ran into the intergalactic hero of an Anodite. The same exact one he and Charmcaster were plotting against…

Except, this time, his intentions were different. **Very **different.

**NOT THE END…**

**A/N: Okay, I know that was pathetically short and all, but I don't know where I'm taking this. I need to think…ehhhh, I hope you liked it anyways! If you cared to trace my words up to this short point, let me know how I'm doing in a review! Coz, honestly, I am so lost with this pairing. Oh well! Chapter two up soon? Depends on you guys!**


	2. Tear You Apart

**Tear You Apart**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**A/N: Just to clarify, this is a collection of one-shots. None of this connects unless stated otherwise.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ben 10. **

Like the glimmering waters of the deep, mysterious ocean that bled hues of the most brilliant aqua to the mistiest charcoal gray, the earth beneath him shimmered in his disbelieving eyes. Behind that stone cold mask of emotionless metal, blood seeped onto his lips. The sickeningly addicting taste of copper pennies flooded his mouth as the gushing scarlet flowed effortlessly into his mouth. Tongue swimming in a sea of bitterly salty crimson, the drained man spat through the dark hole that left room for him to breath behind the shielding, gothic masquerade.

He didn't dare move. Lying there in a shimmering surface of glittering glass, shards slitting him deeper with each miniscule shift he made, he could still hear those last words she had whispered in his ear hanging in the stale air.

**[FLASHBACK]  
**

He loved the way that she breathed.

She loved the way that he teased.

They were both dangerous in every way possible, causing dread to flood the fearful eyes of those they shot down with crippling glances that could simply devour the soul. All their selfish reasons would never shrink to nothing, they made each other suffer.

Fully alive, he felt her magical, mouthwatering presence seep into his shriveled skin. He wanted to drink her up, get back what he deserved…and have a **little** fun in the process.

"What's scum like **you **doing here, Star Boy?" The willowy sorceress placed a firm hand on her hip, spitting words like flesh eating acid writhing on his body.

But those slaughtering words that would usually devour one's innocent soul triggered a snigger from his pale grinning lips. Even behind that deathly menacing mask, the silver haired dark witch sensed a challenge in the crisp air. A slicing shiver of pure crystalline ice sank into her spine, causing her to tremble involuntarily. **No one **had this effect on her before… Not once in her life had she felt this comfortably uneasy.

"What's a wretched witch like **you **doing out of the Null Void?" He countered, cracked smirk shining like headlights through his lifeless mask. All around the two encountering pair, the old abandoned factory creaked in moaned as a bone chilling wind howled through the broken windows and hazardous gaps in the weak, rotting exterior. Upon gracing the air the two villains had been sucking in, the frozen breeze pricked chills upon their skin.

"Touché," Charmcaster shuddered, fingers sinking deeper into the fabric covering her jutted hip until her nails were digging her flesh raw. Chancing an uneasy step toward the masked villain, her long shimmering mane that seemed to radiate like the moon swept along with her wary advance.

Suddenly sucking in a sharp breath of pure frigid air, Charmcaster raised a peculiar eyebrow at the sudden rasp that had complied with her testy action. "Does something about me…" She trailed, intense gaze skimming over each protruding muscle that made up his lean build, "**intimidate **you?"

"You…You're **rich."** Darkstar whispered lowly. A lusting growl met the end of his puzzling words, causing the dark witch before him to tug at her popped collar uneasily. Greedy eyes resting on her fidgeting fingers, her breathed out even harder, "**Very **rich, Charmcaster."

"Rich?" She spat, folding the tip of her collar over. Meeting the pit-like eyeholes of the ghostly mask that hid Darkstar's face, the wicked witch's fierce gaze held a splash of curiosity. "I've been taking orders for a decent sized pay lately, it's practically a regular thing. I'm broke, Star Boy. If money's what you want, then beat the hell out of—"

Suddenly, the man who had been drinking in her biting words wasn't standing in front of her attitude radiating body. In one swift, stealthy flow of footsteps, the energy draining man had his groping hands sliding all over the witch from behind. With his feet stomped down upon her smaller pair, strong arms securely around her as he explored ferociously with his artful hands, a blissful moan escaped the dark painted lips of the sorceress. With the pleasurable sensation of his kneading fingers strike up and down her sides, her fierce demeanor was dropped at his intoxicating touch. It had been **forever **since anything like this had fueled her senses to an entranced, mushy **nothing. **The sudden feeling overwhelmed her, fogged her frazzled mind completely so that no train of logical thought snapped into sense…

"No, silly witch. Rich in **power."**

"Let me live," He pleaded, breathing hard into her ear. Cowering in his grip, Charmcaster trembled beneath his infectious touch, skin crawling in the most discomforting way imaginable. But he didn't take **any **of it back. This is what he wanted, all of her, everything she had to offer could be a part of him. "Let me live again, Charmcaster."

Her pure, infectious aura was seeping into his suddenly un-wrinkling skin. It crawled sickly under his black suit of spandex, a fresh sense of awakening rousing his senses. Glitter started to fill the air, twinkling like the smoldering night stars in the inky night of black. Charmcaster could feel her insides begin to drain as if everything inside her was being poured out of her curvy body painstakingly slow…carefully. Then…

…It was gone. Darkstar was satisfied, and she still had power to emit from her willowy fingers.

"What…what was…" She sputtered, staring at her palm in utter disbelief. She'd heard about this crazy lunatic, he would drain anyone **completely **of their powers just for his "gorgeous" looks and own selfish reasons. But yet, she felt the same as before, luminous magic collecting at her fingertips with just as much ease as before.

"I didn't take all of it," He rasped into her ear, low voice slightly smoother than she remembered. "Just a taste," He breathed seductively. The mesmerized witch shivered as his cool words floated over her chilled flesh and into her ears.**  
**

Then, suddenly, his stomach was screaming in unyielding agony. He was flying, soaring magnificently through the shattered air with his horrid, skin crawling screams. With a _WHAM!_ he slammed into the creaking, rotting walls of the abandoned warehouse, causing it to splinter under the force. With her silvery hair whipped back from her magical blast, Charmcaster didn't even stop to survey the damage. Instead, she charged forward, a fiery, crackling rage combusting within her fury streaked eyes. In a snap, however, the enraged witch found herself… _on the ground?_

Towering above her, warm skin pinning her thin frame to the hard, bitter cold concrete, Darkstar held his face merely an inch away from her anger etched features. "Get off of me," Charmcaster growled, "or I'll send you to another dimension."

"There's something I actually want more than _that__**. **_And I think you know what," He breathed, sinking into the witch's curvy figure with ease.

"What?" She spat, trying to keep her lower lip from quivering at his simple touch. The deathly cold skin that had covered his bones earlier before had instantly heated, burning like a fire against her chilled, mountain covered flesh.

"Remove my mask."

"I will never even—"

"Remove my mask."

…**NOT THE END.**


End file.
